L'acrostiche
by Nowa Uchiwa
Summary: L'acrostiche est un poéme spécial. Les premiéres lettres de chaque vers forment un mot. Ce mot peut parfois révéler bien des secrets ...


**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Gertrude XD, les autres appartiennent à M Masashi Kishimoto

**Note** : Je vous préviens de suite, je n'ai pas une âme de poéte, je le suis juste à mes heures perdues XD donc en gros j'suis pas trés douée en poésie mais bon j'pense qu'il est pas trop mal mon p'tit poéme ^^

* * *

_P.O.V. Sasuke_ ( _pensées_ )

Aujourd'hui il neige, tout comme ce jour-là. Le jour où ma vie, enfin [i]notre[/i] vie a basculé. Certains diront que notre vie a basculé du mauvais côté, ils ont sûrement raison, pourtant, pour rien au monde je n'en changerai. Je me souviens encore comment tout ça est arrivé. Tout ça grâce à quelques phrases ...

- " J'suis rentré !

- Bonjour mon chéri s'exclama ma mére en sortant de la cuisine ; Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui. Pére et Itachi-nii sont pas là ? demandais-je tout en enlevant mes chaussures

- Ton pére a une réunion, il rentrera tard, et ton frére il est dans sa chambre. Ne l'empêches pas de travailler ! " ajouta-t-elle alors que je me dirigeais vers l'escalier

J'avançais rapidement vers ma chambre. Une fois dedans, je jetais mon sac à côté de mon bureau et me débarrassais de mes vêtements. Simplement vétu d'un boxer, j'attrapais d'autres habits, un pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt, afin d'être plus à l'aise. Je récupérais mon uniforme et l'apportais dans la salle de bain, dans le panier de linge sale. Une fois fait, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon frére. Je toquais doucement contre la porte. Pas de réponse. J'entre-ouvris alors doucement la porte et découvris mon ainé, couché sur son lit, entouré de nombreuses feuilles. Je m'approchais de son lit en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas le réveiller. Autour de lui se trouvait un classeur, rendu épais à cause du nombre de cours qu'il contenait. Sa tête reposait à côté de ce qui semblait être une dissertation. Sa main tenait encore fermement le stylo qu'il avait utilisé. La pointe du dit stylo reposant encore contre la surface d'une feuille. Les traces d'encre attirérent mon attention de part leur disposition. Ca ressemblait à un _poéme_. Ma curiosité piquée à vif, j'entrepris la périlleuse mission de retirer la feuille coincée par la main de mon frére. Inutile de préciser que j'avais dû faire des pieds et des mains pour ne pas réveiller le bel endormi. Une fois la dite feuille entre mes doigts, je m'approchais de la fenêtre dont les volets étaient restés ouverts et commençais à lire :

_**I**mmorales et impures sont mes pensées_

_**N**ormal et pourtant interdit dans cette société_

_**C**e sentiment, à tes côtés, devient plus puissant,_

_**E**xcitant mon corps, affolant mes sens_

_**S**ache seulement, mon ange, que_

_**T**e savoir si proche et pourtant si inaccessible,_

_**E**veille en moi ce sentiment que l'on appelle l'amour_.

Mon coeur battait encore la chamade alors que je finissais de lire le dernier vers. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais j'étais touché par ce poéme, presque _troublé_. Et, d'un côté, j'étais un peu étonné que mon frére ait écrit une telle chose. Quelque part, une certaine jalousie m'avait pris en lisant ces quelques lignes. J'avais envie de savoir à qui était destiné ce poéme, pour qui il avait écrit ces mots.

Doucement, je reposais la feuille à côté de sa main et ressortais de sa chambre aprés un dernier regard vers mon frangin.

Depuis que j'avais lu ce poéme, je me perdais souvent dans mes pensées. J'essayais de trouver qui en était le destinataire. Je cherchais parmi les amis de mon frére, mais, j'avais beau chercher, je ne me rappelais même pas l'avoir vu proche d'une fille ...

Mes amis s'inquiétaient pour moi. J'étais plus tête en l'air que d'habitude, toujours plongeais dans mes pensées. Ce poéme m'obsédait ...

Un jour, j'étais seul chez moi. Ne sachant quoi faire, je m'étais calé devant la télé. La télécommande dans la main, je zappais, passant de chaîne en chaîne. Rien de bien intéressant, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une chaîne culturelle.

" Le temps est écoulé. Gertrude (- trouvé par Marion XD), quel est votre mot ? demanda l'animateur

- En 7 lettres, inceste. " répondit-elle

_Inceste_ ... Je n'avais jamais entendu ce mot, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déja vu.

C'était à ce moment-là que ma mére était rentrée. Aprés avoir discuté pendant quelques minutes, elle était allée dans la cuisine. Perturbé par ce mot, j'y allais à mon tour.

- " M'man ?

- Oui mon chéri ? répondit-elle en me souriant

- Je ... C'est quoi l'inceste ? lui demandais-je, je la vis se crisper à mes mots

- Où as-tu entendu ce mot ?

- A la télé

- Et bien, l'inceste, c'est quand un frére et une soeur s'aiment, comme on aime un amant

- Hn, je vois. Merci m'man. " ajoutais-je avant de sortir de la cuisine

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Une fois que j'y fus, je m'installais sur mon lit, assis en tailleur, face à la fenêtre.

" _l'inceste, c'est quand un frére et une soeur s'aiment, comme on aime un amant_. "

" _I_mmorales ... _N_ormal ... _C_e ... _E_xcitant ... _S_aches ... _T_e ... _E_veille ... "

I ... N ... C ... E ... S ... T ... E ... _Inceste_

Frére, soeur, _amant_ ...

Serait-il possible que ... ? Non. Ca doit être une simple coïncidence, non ? ...

Plus j'avançais dans mes réflexions, plus mon coeur s'affolait dans ma poitrine, sans que je sache pourquoi. J'avais besoin de vérifier. Aussitôt, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Itachi, qui se trouvait à côté de la mienne. J'entrais de suite et me figeais alors que j'avais tout juste mi un pied dans la piéce.

- " Aaah ... Nii-nii-san ? souris-je nerveusement, pris sur le fait

- Sasu ?

- Euh, je ... je savais pas que t'étais rentré souris-je avec maladresse

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? me demanda calmement mon frére

- Euh, je ... Tu fais quoi ? fis-je, tentant de changer de conversation

- Je fais mon devoir de philo

- Le même que la semaine der-... " commençais-je avant de me stopper, une main devant la bouche

_Quel con ! Mais quel con je fais ! Sasuke, ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat_ !

La paniqua me gagna un peu plus alors que je vis une légére lueur de _panique_, dans les yeux de mon frére.

_Oh la boulette !_

- " Comment tu ... Comment tu sais que je faisais un devoir de philo la semaine derniére ?

- C'e- ... C'est pas toi qui me l'avais dit ? demandais-je, ma voix trahissant le stress qui m'habitait

- Pas à ma connaissance ... Est-ce que tu - ... commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, le silence envahit la piéce jusqu'à ce que ma voix s'éléve à nouveau

- Tu écris souvent des ... poémes ? " finis-je, _crétin ! crétin ! crétin !_ pensais-je à peine eu-je prononcé ma question

Les yeux noirs de mon frére s'écarquillérent presque d'_horreur_. Il planta ses pupilles dans les miennes. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir à quel point son corps était tendu, tout ses muscles étaient crispés. C'était limite s'il arrivait encore à respirer. La panique le gagna peu à peu. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je lance ça ?

- " Parce qu'en fait, ... la derniére fois t'avais une feuille sous la main et j'ai vu que c'était écrit d'une façon originale, donc j'ai pensé que c'était un poéme dis-je rapidement, bafouillant sur certains mots

- Ah, euh, ça m'arrive, parfois répondit-il, fuyant mon regard

- Je ... je pourrai en lire un ? demandais-je timidement

- Oui, pourquoi pas, mais plus tard, je ... j'ai mon devoir a finir

- Ou- ... oui, je ... j'te laisses finir " souris-je avant de sortir rapidement et de me diriger tout aussi vite vers ma chambre

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me laissais glisser le long du mur. Mon coeur tapait durement dans ma poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à en sortir. J'étais troublé mais je sentais ma panique diminuer. Il faut dire que je m'attendais pas à trouver mon frére dans sa chambre, je ne l'avais même pas entendu rentrer. Et bien sûr, comme l'idiot que j'étais, il avait fallu que je parle du poéme ! Déja que j'avais peu de chance d'arriver à remettre la main dessus, là c'était mort. Et ça m'énervait d'ailleurs ! Comment j'allais faire maintenant pour vérifier mes doutes ? Et béh, j'étais mal barré mes p'tits amis !

Le lendemain, mes cours s'arrêtérent plus tôt. L'un de mes profs était absent. J'étais donc rentré chez moi à pied, marchant quand même rapidement. Je priais pour qu'il n'y ait personne à la maison, afin de pouvoir fouiller la chambre de mon frére. Je ressentais déja une certaine culpabilité, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je le fasse !

Je faillis sauter de joie lorsque je découvris la porte d'entrée fermée à clé. Je m'empressais d'ouvrir, me débarrassais à la hâte de mes chaussures et partis en courant vers ma chambre, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Je jetais mon sac vers mon bureau avant de ressortir pour aller dans la chambre voisine à la mienne. J'ouvris rapidement la porte et me précipitais à l'intérieur de la piéce. Mon regard s'arrêta automatiquement sur le bureau. Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeais vers ce meuble. J'en inspectais le dessus, des cours, des feuilles blanches, quelques stylos, un livre et une photo. Je souris en me voyant tranquillement installé sur les épaules d'Itachi, un sourire de dix kilométres illuminant mon visage, alors que mon frére surveillait que je ne tombe pas du coin de l'oeil. Me mettant une claque mentale, je me remis à chercher. J'ouvris le premier tiroir qui se présenta à moi. J'en fouillais méticuleusement le contenu, faisant bien attention de ne rien déplacer. Toujours rien. Je fis de même avec les autres tiroirs, mais ma fouille me laissa bredouille. Je m'attaquais alors à sa table de chevet. Toujours pas de poéme. L'impatience commençait à me gagner. Je savais qu'il ne me restait que peu de temps avant que quelqu'un ne revienne. Je me mit alors à chercher dans la penderie. Je me mis à rougir alors que je tombais sur le tiroir qui contenait les boxers de mon frére. J'avais cherché dans toute la penderie et toujours rien. Résigné, je m'avançais vers le lit sur lequel je m'assis avant de me traiter à nouveau d'imbécile. Trés discret les draps tout froissés là où je m'étais assis ! Je m'appuyais sur l'oreiller pour me relever sans trop défroisser, enfin pour pas que ce soit pire quoi, et un bruit bizarre attira mon attention. Prudemment, je soulevais l'oreiller. Là, sous mes yeux, se trouvaient quelques feuilles et un stylo. Sur le dessus de la pile je reconnus le poéme de la derniére fois. J'attrapais la feuille et le relue. Comme à la premiére lecture, mon coeur s'emballa dans ma poitrine, cognant comme un damné contre ma cage thoracique. Je ne m'étais pas trompé ... Les premiéres lettres de chaque premier mot formaient le mot " _inceste_ ". Mais ça m'avançais à quoi au juste ? Ca pouvait être une simple coïncidence, comme fait exprés. Je jetais un coup d'oeil au réveil posait sur la table de chevet, 16h45. J'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi. Je m'emparais alors des autres poémes et les lu. Tous parlaient d'un amour impossible, de sentiments interdits, impurs. Je faisais fuser ma matiére grise, tentant de recoller les morceaux du puzzle. Les paroles de ma mére me revinrent en tête au moment où je découvris une photo sous l'oreiller. Une photo de moi ... " _l'inceste, c'est quand un frére et une soeur s'aiment, comme on aime un amant_. " A cette pensée, un sentiment m'envahit, le _bonheur_ ? la _joie_ ? Je ne savais pas trop. La seule chose dont j'étais sur, c'était que des dizaines de papillons s'affolaient dans mon ventre. Et je commençais à avoir chaud. Ca faisait déja un petit moment que j'avais comprit que les sentiments que j'avais pour mon frére étaient plus forts qu'un sentiment fraternel normal, dira-t-on. Au début j'avais tout nié en bloc, mais à chaque fois la réalité m'était revenue en pleine poire et j'avais fini par accepter tout ça, bien que cela me fasse peur. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis des pneus crisser sur le gravier qui se trouvait devant la maison. Je me dépéchais de tout remettre en place et sortis rapidement de la chambre à mon frére. Je me changeais rapidement d'habits, avant de me jeter sur mon lit. J'attrapais le premier bouquin qui me tombais sous la main et l'ouvris à une page, au hasard. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur ma mére à ce moment-là.

- " Tu as fini les cours plus tôt ? me demanda-t-elle, un sourire ornant ses lévres

- Hn

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, et la tienne ?

- Oui sourit-elle

- Dis ?

- Hm ?

- Il ... il rentre quand Nii-san ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il finissait à 17h30 aujourd'hui

- Tu ... tu crois que ça l'embêteras si j'vais l'attendre ? demandais-je, quelques rougeurs mal dissimulées sur mes joues

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu sais, ton frére t'aime énormément me sourit-elle en me caressant doucement les cheveux, une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit à cette phrase

- J- ... j'y vais alors. " souris-je à mon tour

Je déposais un baiser sur la joue de ma mére avant de chercher un jeans et un tee-shirt, plus présentable que les vieux habits que je portais. Ma mére sortit de ma chambre pour me laisser me changer. Une fois fait, je sortis presqu'en courant de ma chambre et dévalais les escaliers. Je mis rapidement mes chaussures et partis en courant, il était 17h25. J'avais cinq minutes pour arriver devant la fac de mon frére. Je courrais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Aprés quelques minutes d'une course effrénée, j'arrivais enfin devant la fac. Je me mis à côté du portail. La sonnerie retentit au même instant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je vis qu'il neigeait. De la buée se formait à chacune de mes expirations, pourtant je n'avais pas vraiment froid. Je vis quelques éléves me passer devant. Je tournais la tête et aperçus mon frére. Une bouffée de jalousie s'empara de moi lorsque je le vis en compagnie d'un rouquin et d'une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bleu. Depuis quand j'étais jaloux moi ? Aucune idée, mais le fait était que ça ne me plaisais pas beaucoup de le voir avec eux. C'était mon grand frére à moi, et rien que à moi ! Je me traitais d'idiot à cette réflexion puérile, mais c'était réellement ce que j'avais pensé. Alors que mon ainé n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de métres de moi, une jeune femme l'interpela, une jolie jeune femme avec des cheveux rouges ! Décidemment, entre les cheveux bleus de l'autre fille et les rouges de celle-là. La " rouquine " entraina mon frére quelque peu à l'écart, juste en face de moi. Et là, j'eu l'impression que mon coeur s'arrêtait de battre. Cette ... cette espéce de ... elle avait osé ... embrasser mon frére ! Et ce, juste sous mes yeux ! D'ailleurs, ma vue devint floue, comme brouillait de _larmes_. Je m'enfuis en courant. Je passais à côté de mon frére, manquant de le bousculer au passage, mais je n'arrêtais pas ma course pour autant. Je l'entendis m'appeler, crier mon nom, mais je continuais à courir. Je ne fis pas attention mais, mon frére se mit à courir à ma suite, tentant de me rattraper. J'arrivais le premier à la maison, je pris tout juste le temps d'enlever mes chaussures et me précipitais dans ma chambre. Là, je m'écroulais sur mon lit, laissant libre cours à mes larmes. Lorsque j'entendis mon frére rentrait dans la maison, je me levais et m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'observais la chute des flocons.

- " Sasuke, je ... je peux entrer ? me demanda timidement mon frére

- ... je ne répondis rien

- J-... j'entre, d'accord ? " fit-il avant d'ouvrir doucement ma porte

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur que je daignais enfin poser les yeux sur lui. Mes yeux rougis à cause du flot intarissable qui inondait mes joues. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses prunelles alors que son regard accrochait le mien.

- " Sasuke, je -... commença-t-il avant que je le coupe, entourant sa taille de mes bras

- Je veux pas murmurais-je

- De quoi ? Tu ne veux pas quoi ? me demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur ma tête

- Je veux pas, je veux pas, je ... je veux pas chuchotais-je alors que mes sanglots augmentaient, le nez collé à son ventre

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas Sasuke ? " demanda-t-il doucement ; Regarde-moi, Sasuke, s'il te plaît ... ajouta-t-il en se mettant à ma hauteur

Mes yeux accrochérent les siens. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Je me perdais dans ses yeux aussi noirs que les miens. Sans réfléchir, je passais mes bras autour de son cou et écrasais mes lévres sur les siennes. Je le sentis se tendre tout contre ma bouche. Il me repoussa doucement.

- " Sa ... Sasuke, que-... qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je ... J'ai lu ton poéme. Je ... j'ai aussi vu la photo sous ... ton oreiller avouais-je, honteux

- Qu- ... ?

- Et je veux pas Nii-san

- Mais tu ne veux pas quoi Sasuke ? répliqua-t-il, sa voix trahissant son début d'énervement et une pointe de peur

- Je veux pas ... Je veux pas que ... tu sois ... avec elle avouais-je, rouge pivoine et ne sachant plus où me mettre

- Oh, tu as vu ça

- Oui et je veux pas, je ... je bafouillais-je, le flux de larme augmentant encore un peu plus

- Non, ne ... ne pleures pas. Je ne voulais pas, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé

- Nii-san, est-ce que tu ... est-ce que ... ? commençais-je sans pouvoir finir ma phrase, je posais ma main contre son coeur, essayant d'y faire passer le message

- ... O-... Oui, Sasuke, je t'aime. Je ... je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus me voir en sachant ça ma-... "

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase en posant doucement mes lévres sur les siennes. Je le sentis se relâcher et répondre doucement à mon baiser. Je raffermis ma prise autour de son cou, me rapprochant plus encore de lui. Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa quand je sentis sa langue caresser la pulpe de ma lévre inférieure. Timidement j'ouvris mes lévres, la laissant entrer. Un gémissement m'échappa alors que son bout de chair vint tendrement caresser sa jumelle. Les papillons étaient revenus dans mon ventre, dansant sous ma peau. J'avais l'impression que les mains de mon frére me brûler, posées contre mes reins. Un incendie s'alluma en moi alors que ses mains descendirent encore un peu plus bas, prenant place sur le haut de mes fesses. Je rougis mais ne fit rien pour les enlever, au contraire. Je me collais encore plus à lui. J'avais chaud terriblement chaud ...

J'avais 16 ans à l'époque, lui 21. 5 ans qu'on file le parfait amour. Nos parents n'avaient pas apprécié quand on le leur avait annoncé. Notre mére s'y est faite avec le temps. Notre pére, depuis, a du mal à nous regarder dans les yeux. Il a certainement honte de ses fils.

- " Bonjour mon ange murmure Itachi, entourant ma taille de ses bras

- Bonjour Amour lui répond-je en collant mon dos contre son torse

- Tu as vu, il neige aujourd'hui

- Oui, tout comme ce jour-là " souris-je en l'embrassa amoureusement

_**Fin**_ ...

* * *

Nowa : J'espére qu'il vous a plut ^^ Moi en tout cas j'me suis régalée de l'écrire et puis j'suis plutôt fiére de mon p'tit OS j'avoue ^^ J'attends de voir votre avis là-dessus ^^ Kisu


End file.
